The Archipelago of Death!
by Tomazooma2099
Summary: The new Fantastic Four must stop the invasion from the Dark Dimension (a comic book script).


**PAGE 1**

**HEADLINE (above panels): MOLE MAN! FIRESTAR! SPIRAL! WYATT WINGFOOT! TOGETHER THEY BRAVELY CONTINUE THE LEGACY OF THE GREATEST TEAM OF ALL ON A BAD LUCK WORLD, WHERE EVEN WHEN THINGS GO RIGHT, THEY GO WRONG! THEY ARE THE NEW FANTASTIC FOUR!**

1 – splash page, an underground cavern, Mole Man and Firestar, they have just exited the Gravedigger module (a vehicle capable of boring tunnels in the ground) and are walking through a tunnel, thanks to the lights from the vehicle, the tunnel is well-lit, Mole Man has a big backpack and a staff, use walls of the tunnel for captions

**CAPTION: Just two hours ago, Mole Man was monitoring the unprecedented seismic activity whose epicenter was located under San Salvador, one of the Galapagos Islands. Almost instantly, he started receiving distress calls from Subterranean settlements in close proximity to the archipelago.**

**CAPTION: The calls spoke of an ever-growing army of inconspicuous, yet immensely powerful dwarfish brutes wreaking underground havoc. Mole Man rang the alarm, the Fantastic Four assembled, boarded the Pogo Plane and left for Galapagos.**

**CAPTION: Upon reaching their destination, they beheld an utterly nightmarish reality.**

**CAPTION: Ravaged and on fire, Moloid cities and villages were threatened with both lava and water that found their way through the newly minted cracks in the crust and were inching closer and closer.**

**CAPTION: The underworld was on the verge of total destruction.**

**CAPTION: For many Moloids it was too late, but it was not too late to stop the event from becoming one unconfined to this particular region. While evacuating the natives, the FF learned of the dimensional gateway, through which ranks of monsters were constantly seeping.**

**CAPTION: Afraid to employ the might of Mole Man's monsters in this unstable environment, the team understood that finding and closing the portal was their only hope.**

**CAPTION: Once the portal was found, they finally saw the enemy.**

**CAPTION (big, in bold): The Mindless Ones.**

**PAGE 2**

7 panels in total. First 6 are just big enough to contain captions and/or dialogue. They are supposed to prepare the reader for panel 7, which is a big wide shot, a showcase panel containing not only narration and dialogue, but also the tagline, the title and the names of authors.

1st row of panels.

1 – total darkness

**CAPTION: The file in the FF database Mole Man once came across said the Mindless Ones were infinitely strong and virtually indestructible. It also said they were 6 feet tall. Here, for some inexplicable reason, they did not even reach the sixth of their normal size.**

2 – total darkness

**CAPTION: After a short fight, Mole Man, Firestar and Wyatt Wingfoot formed a defensive circle around Spiral, the team's magician, and she began her dance attempting to close the portal.**

3 – total darkness

**CAPTION: They needed time they did not have. Soon, they were overrun. Spiral and Wyatt were beaten. Wyatt ordered Mole Man and Firestar to get help, so the two left.**

2nd row of panels.

4 – a tiny red light begins flickering in the darkness

**CAPTION: They initially wanted to inquire the assistance of other superheroes, but Mole Man had a brilliant idea. They went back to Baxter Building instead to fetch a weapon.**

**FIRESTAR (disembodied): It's them, isn't it?**

5 – one by one, more red lights pop up

**CAPTION: They are back under San Salvador now, hoping to rescue their teammates, drive the Mindless Ones back into the portal and close it.**

**MOLE MAN (disembodied): Light up and see for yourself, Angelica.**

6 – detail, Firestar's hand, it lights up

**CAPTION: And so she does. Firestar's hand begins to smolder and glow until…**

7 – a wide establishing shot with a cinematic feel, we find ourselves underground, as do our heroes: Mole Man and Firestar, they are on the left side of the panel, they have just left a tunnel and now stand on a ledge, on the verge of a huge cavern below, gazing at the slithering legions of diminutive Mindless Ones, the ledge they are on leads to another tunnel that is slightly above them, this tunnel can be reached through a staircase carved in rock

**CAPTION: And as light fills the cavern we not only see…**

**CAPTION: MOLE MAN! The beautiful mind of the Fantastic quartet!**

**CAPTION: FIRESTAR! The burning heart of the team!**

**CAPTION: But also the Mindless Ones themselves!**

**FIRESTAR: Oh my God! So many of them! It's as if the floor was moving!**

**MOLE MAN: We were lucky enough to get this far without running into those diminutive brutes.**

**TAGLINE: On the surface, everything seems quiet on the Galapagos Islands, but soon they might become…**

**TITLE: The Archipelago of Death!**

**CREDITS: (as appropriate)**

**PAGE 3**

1 – wide panel, on its left end is the tunnel Mole Man and Firestar came from, on the opposite end we see the two heroes standing on the edge of the shelf and looking below at the infested cavern, what they are looking at is off-panel

**FIRESTAR: I know, I know. I guess we'll simply fly over them.**

**MOLE MAN: Yes. I wish they were our only problem…**

2 – medium close-up shot of Mole Man and Firestar looking at the masses of the Mindless Ones below (again the Mindless Ones are not seen)

**FIRESTAR: It must be breaking your heart, Harvey. You know, to see this happening to people you care about.**

**MOLE MAN: Have you doubted that?**

**FIRESTAR: No, no, that's not what I meant. What I…**

**MOLE MAN: I think I know what you meant and I thank you for that, Angelica.**

**MOLE MAN (thinking): And it is not only them I care deeply about…**

3 – they start flying over the Mindless Ones, Firestar holds Mole Man in her hands

SFX: RRRRRUUUUMMMBBBLLLLLLLLEEE!

**FIRESTAR: Let's not get too sentimental, Harvey! We have friends to rescue!**

**MOLE MAN: The Earth is shaking again. We must hurry.**

4 – a wide establishing shot, the cavern with the dimensional gateway open, swarming legions of tiny Mindless Ones seem to be everywhere, Spiral and Wyatt are chained to the wall, with their hands placed above their heads, a voice of a foe unknown comes from the portal

**CAPTION: Meanwhile not far away…**

**THE VOICE: Wake up, my silver-haired sorceress! I have an offer to make!**

**THE VOICE (dramatic, big): Will you join me in the conquest of this world?!**

**CAPTION: WYATT WINGFOOT! The relentless team spirit!**

**CAPTION: SPIRAL! The wild card in the deck!**

**CAPTION: Although, considering the circumstances, Spiral and Wyatt have found themselves in, you are probably wondering if there is any merit to those descriptions!**

5 – a close-up shot, Wyatt and Spiral

**WYATT: Don't listen to him, Spiral. Try closing the portal.**

**SPIRAL: I can't.**

6 – closer on the portal, and the voice coming from it

**THE VOICE: If she even attempts to perform any magic, my Mindless Ones will hurt you.**

7 – same as panel 5, Wyatt's more forcefully assertive this time

**WYATT: I don't care! There is more than my well-being at stake! Try, Spiral!**

**SPIRAL: I told you, I can't. I need space. I need to dance to focus my magicks.**

**WYATT: Well, try something new! Try using your hands to work your magic!**

**SPIRAL: I… I will try.**

**PAGE 4**

1 – a cut-in shot, even though she is imprisoned, Spiral begins casting a spell, her hands start moving and glowing at the same time

2 – Wyatt notices a Mindless One climbing his arm, it doesn't stop him from encouraging Spiral

**WYATT: That's it, girl!**

3 – a close-up shot of Spiral, she is focused on performing her magicks

**SPIRAL: Don't call me a girl.**

4 – a Mindless One breaks Wyatt's index finger, Wyatt screams in pain

**THE VOICE (off-panel, disembodied): I warned you!**

**WYATT: Aaarghhhh!**

SFX: SNAP!

5 – a close-up shot of Spiral, she's full of concern, she surrenders

**SPIRAL: Stop! I'm not doing anything, see?!**

**WYATT (off-panel): It's just a finger, Spiral! Keep trying!**

6 – the portal and the voice coming from it, Mole Man's loud off-panel voice will also be heard

**THE VOICE: I have already won, my captive friends. Now it is up to you to decide where you will stand in the new world order.**

**THE VOICE: I do not care about Wingfoot, but I renew my offer to you, Spiral. Will you give up? Will you join me?**

**MOLE MAN (off-panel): There is always something enticing about new world orders, but in the end, those words are too often used by despots!**

7 – a low angle shot, Mole Man and Firestar enter the scene striking an action pose, Mole Man addresses the Voice, Firestar is levitating slightly above the ground

**MOLE MAN: I know. I would frequently use them myself.**

**PAGE 5**

1 – a wide shot, Mole Man and Firestar facing the portal, we can see the Mindless Ones and imprisoned Spiral and Wyatt

**THE VOICE: So, you have decided to come back, little monster!**

**FIRESTAR: Don't listen to him, Harvey.**

**MOLE MAN: Don't worry, Angelica. I was nothing more than a man-child all these years – so easily hurt and infuriated with mere words.**

**MOLE MAN: Whether I am a monster or not is of no importance given the situation.**

2 – a cut-in shot of the portal, the voice sends the Mindless Ones to capture the heroes

**THE VOICE: Take them, Mindless Ones!**

3 – Mole Man opens his backpack

**MOLE MAN: Tell me, invader… Have you ever heard of Galactus?**

**MOLE MAN: If not, you are in for a surprise.**

**MOLE MAN: I unleash upon you and your forces…***

**CAPTION: *Thanks to a healthy dose of Pym Particles!**

4 – big panel, the big reveal, Mole Man unleashes the Punisher, one of Galactus' robots, the robot enlarges to his real size, motion lines as he does

**MOLE MAN (big): The Punisher!**

**CAPTION: To our defense… We never said which Punisher will grace these pages!**

5 – another wide shot, the robot smashes through the Mindless Ones with abandon, the Mindless Ones being thrown around the place, they are shooting rays of energy from their eyes but it doesn't stop the Punisher in the slightest, lots of sound effects

SFX: WHOOP! KRAK! THUD! SMACK! POW!

**THE VOICE: I don't believe it!**

**PAGE 6**

1 – Firestar and Mole Man release Spiral and Wyatt, the Punisher smashes the Mindless Ones around in the background

**FIRESTAR: Are you ok, guys?**

**WYATT: Yeah.**

**SPIRAL: So you managed to control the robot. How surprising.**

2 – the Punisher plowing through the Mindless Ones, the Voice speaks

SFX: BAM! SMACK! THUMP! KRAK!

**THE VOICE: I can always send more.**

3 – a big fight scene, more Mindless Ones arrive through the portal, our heroes help the Punisher and fight the Mindless Ones, Mole Man fighting bojitsu style, Spiral hurling spells, Firestar throwing firebolts, Wyatt throwing punches

**MOLE MAN: More are coming! We will handle them, Spiral! You focus on the portal!**

**SPIRAL: We all have eyes, you bumbling idiot! I know what I have to do!**

4 – Wyatt and Firestar back to back and fighting the Mindless Ones, a panel whose purpose is to show characters interacting

**FIRESTAR: One day, our little dancing machine will rip him apart.**

**WYATT: She won't. Trust me.**

5 – same as panel 4

**WYATT: In many ways she's like the man himself. The company of friends is a new experience to both of them and while Mole Man seems to have adjusted quite well – mostly thanks to your friendship – she still hasn't figured it out.**

**WYATT: One second she's happy, the next, as if scared that something has to go wrong somewhere down the line, she loses it. Give her time. All she needs is some positive reinforcement.**

6 – closer on Wyatt

**WYATT: Besides, she doesn't want to disappoint Longshot.**

**PAGE 7**

1 – a brief respite, closer on Firestar and Wyatt, they are smiling

**WYATT: What?**

**FIRESTAR: I'm just wondering how you can talk and fight at the same time.**

**FIRESTAR: Not to mention the broken finger.**

2 – the titanic battle causes the ground to shatter, a powerful sound effect across the whole panel

SFX: RRRRRRUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBLLLEEE!

**THE VOICE: The earth trembles with excitement!**

**MOLE MAN: Idiot, you will destroy everything here!**

3 – a cutaway shot, the Earth's crust cracks

SFX: KRRRRRKKK

4 – another cutaway shot, lava starts flowing in through the cracks

5 – a wide shot, four heroes all together, Spiral is dancing and casting an enchantment, in the background we can see the Punisher smashing through the ranks of the Mindless Ones

**WYATT: We are actually driving them back!**

**MOLE MAN: It's too much for the planet. Spiral, if we don't stop it now…**

**FIRESTAR: Stop, Harvey! Let her concentrate!**

**PAGE 8**

1 – Spiral keeps performing her magic

**THE VOICE (off-panel, disembodied): You do not actually believe that you can win?!**

2 – the Mindless Ones systematically driven back to the portal

3 – same as panel 2

**THE VOICE (off-panel, disembodied): Kill the silver-tressed witch!**

4 – Spiral casts the final spell, rays shoot out from all of her hands and strike the portal

5 – the portal closes and disappears, the Voice doesn't even have the opportunity to finish the sentence

**THE VOICE: No, no, no! I gave you the opportunity of your**

SFX: BLINK

6 – a shot of heroes, they are all relieved, Spiral is exhausted, after finishing what he had been programmed to do, the Punisher comes to a standstill

**FIRESTAR: You did it, Rita!**

7 – as a massive influx of lava fills the cavern, even though she is exhausted, Spiral attacks Firestar

**SPIRAL: Don't ever call me that again!**

**FIRESTAR: Hey!**

**MOLE MAN: Take your hands off her!**

8 – a close-up shot of Wyatt

**WYATT: Guys, we better run!**

**WYATT: Fighting among ourselves is for losers, not winners. And we sure are winners today, aren't we?**

**PAGE 9**

1 – our heroes leave the scene escaping the increasing levels of lava filling the cavern, Wyatt carries barely conscious Spiral and Firestar flies Mole Man (don't forget about the Mole Mans's backpack with the Punisher safely tucked in)

**CAPTION (MOLE MAN): Why don't you ask those who lost everything today?**

**WYATT: Not a word out of you, Spiral! When there's ever a time I won't be able to walk, I'll expect you to carry me!**

**FIRESTAR: Oh, don't worry, Wyatt! I'm sure she secretly likes it!**

2 – some time later, we meet them back on the surface, interacting, commenting, smoke rises from the holes in the ground, Moloids surround them

**CAPTION: Soon…**

**WYATT: So, what do we do?**

**MOLE MAN: The authorities have been informed about the event, so we wait for them. The islands are safe, but the underground beneath us is lost.**

**MOLE MAN: I suggest we better take a look at the survivors. We'll need to find new homes for them.**

3 – closer on Firestar

**FIRESTAR: Maybe they can stay here? I mean on the surface. There are no people here. It's an ideal place.**

**FIRESTAR: I'll fly over the island and see if anyone needs anything.**

4 – closer on Wyatt, Firestar flying away in the background

**WYATT: I know a man – his name is Thomas Fireheart. He lives in Heartsdale in New Mexico. He showed me around the mountains surrounding the city a few months back and they are full of caves.**

**WYATT: He owes me a favor, so I'll give him a call. Maybe we'll be able to arrange something there.**

5 – closer on Spiral

**SPIRAL: I can teleport us to this Fireheart if you want.**

6 – the final shot of heroes, except for Firestar, whose trail of fire we can see in the sky

**MOLE MAN: Thank you, Spiral. Thank you Win… Wyatt. Now let's help the people.**

**CAPTION: And now… an epilogue!**

**PAGE 10**

1 – the big reveal – we meet the one behind the Voice, it's Shambler from the Sea, a one-time enemy of Doctor Strange, he is in an alien dimension, he talks about the unsuccessful attempt to invade Earth

**CAPTION: Meanwhile, in the refuge dimension of Shambler from the Sea…**

**SHAMBLER: I have failed again! First, because of the accursed Doctor Strange, I failed Shuma-Gorath! Now, I failed you!**

**SHAMBLER: The portal behaved… why were the Mindless Ones shrunken? I have no answer! I was not able to modify the gateway on time under the circumstances!**

**SHAMBLER: Yet, I should offer no excuses! I accept whatever punishment you see fit for me!**

2 – now it is he who is contacted by a voice from yet another dimension, the voice is not too worried about the failed invasion

**DORMAMMU (off-panel): Don't despair, faithful one. My invasion on Earth through your refuge dimension might be halted for now, but if the portal can be reopened and perfected, you will still have the chance to prove yourself to me!**

3 – the astral plane between dimensions

**DORMAMMU (off-panel, disembodied): Though I am unable to reach Earth directly, I will one day march from my dimension to yours and from it to Earth!**

**DORMAMMU (off-panel, disembodied): I must admit I am impressed by the silver-haired one's power and her skills. She would be a worthy addition to my army!**

4 – Shambler addresses the voice from beyond

**SHAMBLER: I will not disappoint you next time, master.**

**DORMAMMU (off-panel): I know you won't.**

5 – the last shot is another big reveal – it's Dormammu who's been trying to invade Earth through the dimension where Shambler resides

**DORMAMMU: We'll return! And when we do, let the Earth beware!**

**CAPTION: The end!**


End file.
